Barrera demencial
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Yuuna, Sara y Kaede van juntas a buscar a Nanmi para ir todas juntas a la escuela pero lo que encuentran es una guardia de sandías que no se muestran dispuestas a permitir que Nanami ligre salir de su casa... Hadta que los zombis le hagan una visita. Oneshot.


Buenos días, o buenas noches, o lo que toque. Una idea rarísima salió de mi sombrero de escritor de fanfics y me salió este rarísimo espécimen. A ver si les gusta el resultado.

 **Barrera demencial**

─ La, la, la ─ canturreaba Yuuna casi dando brincos.

─ Hmm, parece que está muy contenta, Yuuna-san ─ observa Kaede con Sara agarrada de su brazo.

─ Es que estoy por llegar a la casa de Nanami para que vayamos juntas a la escuela ─ es la respuesta de la rubia ─. No podía esperar más por esta separación que me carcomía por dentro: 14 horas, 4 minutos y 36 segundos desde la última vez que estuve junto a ella.

─ ¡Caramba! Eso sí que es tener el tiempo afinado ─ dice Sara con sincera admiración ─. Supongo que yo acabaría reaccionando igual si ese fuera el caso de Kaede-chan y mío.

─ V-vamos, no exageres ─ Kaede hubiera escondido su cabeza dentro de su uniforme si hubiese podido.

Las tres jóvenes seguían hablando de cosas relacionadas con el amor y las locuras que se pueden llegar a cometer por ello, cuando al llegar a casa de Nanami una sandía casi golpea sorpresivamente a Sara, por lo que Kaede reacciona de golpe y la esconde tras un muro. Yuuna también se ve obligada a ocultarse para eludir aquellas enormes frutas lanzadas con gran brutalidad.

─ ¿Qu-qué significa esto? ¡Casi me matan con una fruta! ─ Sara sentía que el pecho le latía con salvajismo por la conmoción ─ Y luego mi mánager viene y dice que las sandías son buenas para la salud.

─ ¿Qué está pasando, y por qué están lanzando sandías desde el jardín de Nanami? ─ Yuuna se asoma un poco y se lleva una sorpresa tal que casi rompe el factor escondite ─ No puede ser…

─ ¿Qué es? ─ Kaede se asoma también con igual sigilo, y lo que ve la deja completamente fría.

─ ¿Qué están viendo? Díganme, díganme ─ exige Sara, pues Kaede no la dejaba asomarse.

─ Nuaucmahcaci an icbbuuwuci ─ se escucha una voz rara detrás de las chicas, quienes voltean y se llevan una sorpresa.

Justo aparecía un hombre con una cacerola en la cabeza y una poblada barba castaña que se notaba que no tenía una afeitada decente desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. A juzgar por ese aspecto y por la ropa tan sucia que llevaba, además de aquellos balbuceos sin pies ni cabeza, las chicas no dudaron en deducir que se trataba de un vagabundo, aunque no parecía ser peligroso.

─ ¿Quién es usted? ─ dice Yuuna.

─ (Mi nombre es Crazy Dave, pero ustedes me pueden llamar Crazy Dave) ─ la voz del hombre seguía sin tener el más mínimo sentido, pero un globo de texto surgido de la nada permitió que las chicas entendieran lo que dijo ─. (Esas plantas originalmente las poseía yo, pero el doctor Zomboss me pidió que se los prestara para que experimentara con ellos para crear plantas serviles a los zombis, y así cercar los jardines de la gente para que ataquen a cualquiera que no sea un zombi).

─ ¿Que no sea un zombi? ─ Yuuna no lo podía creer ─ ¡Eso significa que Nanami está encerrada en casa, esperando a ser atacada por zombis! ¿Cómo pudo usted permitir algo así?

─ (¡PORQUE ESTOY LOOOOOOOCO!) ─ las jóvenes estudiantes retroceden ante el desmesurado e incomprensible grito de Crazy Dave ─ (Los zombis vendrán en un par de horas por el cerebro de la chica. Me lo acaban de contar, pero no hay manera de atravesar la barrera de plantas. El doctor Zomboss se ha encargado de plantar melonpultas y melonpultas heladas, para que así la línea de defensa resulte infranqueable).

─ ¿Melonpulta, melonpulta helada? ¿Qué es eso? ─ se interesa Sara.

─ Si lo que este señor dice es verdad, esas plantas son precisamente las que nos acaban de lanzar esas frutas ─ Kaede saca de un bolsillo el espejo del make-up y apunta en un determinado ángulo ─. Mira, Sara. Esas cosas, las melonpultas y las melonpultas heladas.

Sara mira en aquel espejo, llevándose una tremenda sorpresa al ver que el jardín entero de Nanami estaba infestado de enormes plantas con sandías verdes y azules (las segundas tenían que ser las heladas, pensaba Sara) con ojos, y que tenían incorporadas varias ramas y brotes acomodados a modo de conformar una catapulta en la que había enormes sandías, listas para ser disparadas. Realmente eran demasiadas plantas las que estaban allí en posición de tiro como para atravesar el jardín sin recibir los impactos de las sandías, y Sara comprendía que realmente parecía imposible semejante tarea.

─ ¿Qué podemos hacer para sacar a Nanami de esta trampa mortal, si nosotras mismas no podemos entrar? ─ dice Yuuna con evidente angustia.

─ (Tienen que comerse todas las plantas. A los zombis les funciona de ese modo, aunque la mayoría suelen ser derrotados antes de tener la oportunidad de clavarles el diente) ─ responde Crazy Dave, y las tres chicas lo miran con cara de WTF ─. (Pero todavía hay una esperanza, y es que pueden quitar las melonpultas de en medio usando esta pala).

─ ¿Una pala? ─ Kaede mira la pala que sacaba Crazy Dave de quién sabe dónde ─ ¿Eso nos ayudará a eludir aquellas sandías voladoras?

─ (No. Para esos usos la pala es completamente inútil, pero es excelente para quitar las melonpultas con una sola paliada a la tierra).

─ Genial. Ahora vamos a tener una experiencia de campo, con la diferencia de que estaremos un buen rato poniendo nuestras vidas en serio riesgo ─ Sara niega con cierta decepción.

Yuuna toma la pala con firmeza y da una mirada al muro que tapa la casa de su novia. La vida de su amada Nanami dependía de ella y lo que pudiese hacer con aquellas plantas autómatas antes de que llegasen los fulanos zombis para devorarle el cerebro. Definitivamente no iba a permitir que Nanami termine como un zombi más, así que sale corriendo a la entrada, sorprendiendo a Kaede y Sara.

─ ¡Yuuna-san!

─ ¡Senpai!

Tan pronto como Yuuna aparece en el campo visual de las melonpultas, estas plantas ejecutan un feroz bombardeo. Kaede y Sara se toman de las manos, bastante temerosas por Yuuna. Sorprendentemente la rubia esquiva con gracia y agilidad las sandías y avanza con la pala en ristre, logrando desplantar un par de melonpultas en apenas un instante. Pero resulta inevitable que Yuuna tuviera que retroceder y esconderse otra vez tras el muro de la casa, pues el bombardeo se hace cada vez más intenso, y hasta Crazy Dave se cubre la cabeza con ambos brazos. Las sandías que salían volando de la casa eran tantas que parecía la lluvia de flechas de _300_.

─ ¿Cómo le hacen esas cosas para producir tanta fruta? ─ dice Kaede completamente aterrada.

─ (Ese es mi secreto mejor guardado) ─ responde Crazy Dave con una sonrisa orgullosa, aunque a las chicas eso no les parecía un motivo para sonreír ─. (En todo caso, tenemos que darles duro a esas plantas para despejar lo suficiente el jardín).

─ ¿Y cómo se supone que haremos para despejar ese jardín antes que lleguen los fulanos zombis? ─ protesta Sara muy preocupada ─ Tenemos que lograr que esas cosas se distraigan, o encontrar la manera de que se detengan para que podamos avanzar sin que nos bombardeen.

─ ¿Saben? Creo que ya tengo una idea para hacer eso ─ dice Yuuna dirigiendo una mirada oscura a cierta persona que estaba cerca de ella.

Kaede, Sara y Crazy Dave se quedan viendo a la rubia, a la espera de que esta dijera lo que tenía en mente para ponerlo en efecto, pero Yuuna no dice absolutamente nada, sino que agarra a Crazy Dave para lanzarlo al jardín, en una demostración de fuerza que Kaede y Sara jamás hubiesen creído posible.

─ ¿Qué acabas de hacer, Yuuna-san?

─ Son sus plantas, que él responda mientras nosotras abrimos camino ─ Yuuna toma nuevamente la pala para ir otra vez a la carga.

Kaede y Sara se quedan mirando otra vez lo que ocurría, pero nuevamente se valen de espejos para obtener un ángulo seguro. El plan de Yuuna parecía ir bien, pues las melonpultas se ensañan contra Crazy Dave y le lanzan fruta con toda su furia, y Yuuna avanza rápidamente y desplanta todas las melonpultas en una línea recta hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa de Nanami, lejos del foco de los ataques frutales. Aquello había sido absolutamente asombroso, y Sara casi aplaudía ante tal hazaña.

─ ¡Soberbio! ¡Yuuna-senpai es realmente hábil! ¿Dónde habrá aprendido eso? ─ dice Sara casi en un grito ─ ¿Tú serías capaz de hacer algo así si fuera yo la que estuviera en peligro, Kaede-chan?

─ S-Sara… Nosotras vivimos juntas, así que si una estuviera encerrada, la otra lo estaría también ─ intenta razonar Kaede con timidez.

─ Pero igual, Kaede-chan, ¿tú estarías ahí para defenderme como lo hace Yuuna-senpai con Nanami-chan?

Kaede en respuesta esboza una leve sonrisa y abraza fuertemente a Sara, transmitiéndole la seguridad de la que sin duda se armaría para defenderla. Sara sonríe de oreja a oreja, sabiendo que Kaede no la abandonaría jamás, ni siquiera ante esa extraña y aterradora amenaza.

Volviendo al jardín, ya Yuuna había entrado a casa para encontrar a Nanami, y Crazy Dave estaba bañado de pies a cabeza con los jugos de las sandías, y todavía recibiendo más y más disparos despiadados.

* * *

 **Casa de Nanami**

─ ¡Nanami! ¡Nanamiii!

Contrario a su refinado porte y el estatus que ostenta como heredera de una cadena de hospitales, Yuuna corría desesperada por cada rincón que encontrara en aquella casa. En cualquier otro momento dibujaría situaciones mentales de ella y Nanami teniendo sexo en cualquier suerte de posturas, pero ahora la situación era demasiado arriesgada, además que Yuuna no quería sentarse a esperar a que llegasen los zombis para llevarse a su amante pelirroja. Finalmente Yuuna se encuentra a Nanami en su habitación, vestida con el uniforme escolar, si bien un poco desarreglado, pues Nanami no iba a acordarse de ello si en su jardín tenía a toda esa guardia vegetal en su contra.

─ ¡Nanami! Qué bueno que estés bien.

─ ¡Onne-sama! ¡Me angustiaste muchísimo al lanzarte de ese modo tan imprudente! ─ Nanami se abraza fuertemente a Yuuna mientras la reprendía ─ No vuelvas a exponerte de esa manera. Me muero si te hubiese visto siendo golpeada por una de esas sandías.

─ No te preocupes, Nanami. No hay manera de que esas cosas me hagan daño antes de que pueda rescatarte. Y hablando de rescatarte, es la hora de que nos vayamos, o de lo contrario vendrán los zombis.

─ ¿Z-zombis? ¿De qué estás hablando, onee-sama? ─ replica Nanami palideciendo bastante.

─ El viejo de la cacerola en la cabeza dijo que esas plantas fueron puestas ahí para que no puedas salir de allí hasta que vengan unos zombis a devorarte el cerebro. Si no mal recuerdo, el nombre del que hizo eso es Zomboss.

─ ¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¡No quiero que devoren mi cerebro, si me ha estado acompañando toda la vida! ─ Nanami toma fuertemente la mano de Yuuna y sale de la habitación a paso ligero.

─ Es verdad, yo tampoco quiero que te devoren tu cerebro, pues después no te acordarías de mí.

* * *

 **Calle**

Kaede y Sara seguían a la expectativa, y Crazy Dave finalmente había logrado salir de aquella metralla de frutas. El pobre hombre estaba magullado por todos lados, y hasta la cacerola de su cabeza había quedado irreconocible por los golpes, y todo ello sin contar que estaba bañado en jugo de sandía y tan frío que casi estaba criogenizado en pleno sol. Las melonpultas seguían con la guardia alta, pero como no podían voltear a mirar hacia atrás de sí mismos, no pudieron advertir que Nanami y Yuuna salían por la puerta, y que la rubia tenía la pala en alto, lista para terminar el trabajo.

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer, onee-sama? ─ se asusta Nanami al ver la forma en que Yuuna blandía la pala.

─ Es necesario despejar completamente el camino si queremos salir a salvo, Nanami ─ la pelirroja queda desarmada ante ese argumento de su amante ─. Tranquila, que desde aquí no parece que nos vayan a hacer nada…

Lenta y sigilosamente las dos estudiantes van avanzando tras las líneas de melonpultas y melonpultas heladas, obteniendo un grato alivio al ver que aquellas cosas, en efecto, no las estaban tomando en cuenta al no estar en su campo de visión. Yuuna aprovecha entonces su oportunidad para desplantar una por una a aquellas plantas, dejándolas completamente neutralizadas. Kaede y Sara cruzaban los dedos por sus amigas, esperando que lograsen librar completamente el jardín antes de que llegasen los zombis, aunque no había ninguna señal de que tales seres estuviesen cerca. Al cabo de algunos minutos ya el trabajo estaba hecho. Yuuna desplanta la última melonpulta helada y deja el jardín completamente librado, si bien estaba hecho un completo desastre, algo que Nanami lamentaba profundamente.

─ No te preocupes, Nanami. A partir de mañana yo misma vengo con un equipo de jardinería para reponer tus plantas…

─ (Si quieren también les puedo aportar algunas plantas interesantes, como mazorcañones o lanzaguisantes…) ─ Crazy Dave es callado por una mirada amenazante de parte de Yuuna.

─ No venga a estar ofreciéndonos nada, si fue precisamente usted el que hizo posible que Nanami estuviera en peligro en ese cerco de sandías ─ dice la rubia con un tono agresivo que no pegaba nada con su gentil aspecto ─. A Nanami las dejas en paz o tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

─ ¡Onee-sama! ─ se escandaliza Nanami.

─ Lo siento, Nanami, pero es que este hombre me hizo enojar muchísimo cuando dijo que le dio esas plantas a los tales zombis para atraparte, y cuando tengo que explotar, pues exploto.

─ Ya lo creo. Yuuna-san puede ser amable y recatada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no por eso deja de decirle a los demás lo que considere necesario ─ interviene Kaede, ya segura de que el jardín era seguro.

─ Pobres melonpultas. Si no hubiesen sido malvadas, habría sido incluso doloroso verlas así ─ se lamenta Sara al acercarse a una melonpulta normal.

─ Bueno, tenemos que ir a clases, que ya vamos muy tarde.

─ ¿Ehhh? ¡Onee-sama! ¿No crees que primero tenemos que encontrar la manera de impedir que aquellos mentados zombis vengan?

─ Aún hay tiempo antes de que vengan. Algo más de una hora ─ dice Kaede observando el reloj en su muñeca.

─ ¿Más de una hora? No creo que pueda esperar tanto para ver cómo son ─ se queja Sara ─. Y por cierto, ¿qué se acaba de hacer Crazy Dave? De pronto desapareció.

─ Ahí está. En realidad no se ha ido ─ Nanami señala a la esquina, y allí estaba Crazy Dave excavando en las bolsas de basura.

─ Ya que se encargue él de recibir a los zombis, si igual no le veo cerebro como para que esas cosas lo quieran atacar ─ opina Yuuna mirando de forma despectiva a Crazy Dave antes de empezar a irse junto con las demás.

En cuanto a los zombis, ellos llegarían más tarde para ver que su proyecto para usar plantas manipuladas no había dado resultado, así que no volvieron a poner aquello en práctica, y las chicas no tuvieron que volver a preocuparse por los zombis ni su extraña amenaza, cosa muy buena para ellas, aunque sí tuvieron que lidiar con la presencia de Crazy Dave en el vecindario, cosa que no se les antojó nada agradable, especialmente cuando venía para venderles sus particulares objetos de jardinería.

 **Fin**

* * *

Sí, ha sido de los OS más raros que haya hecho en mi vida, y encima con muy pocas palabras. Igual pienso que merece alguna opinión al respecto, y la próxima vez que intente algo así, yo mismo espero hacer un poco más normalito xD.

Hasta ottra


End file.
